


Try to Capture, to Ensure this Moment Lasts

by orphan_account



Category: Come From Away - Sankoff & Hein
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The development of Nick and Diane's relationship as explored through the walks they take in and after their time in Gander.
Relationships: Diane Gray/Nick Marson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Try to Capture, to Ensure this Moment Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> I first listened to the musical Come From Away about a month and a half ago and I fell absolutely in love with it. I was captivated particularly by the story of Nick and Diane and wanted to try my hand at writing some moments that take place during and some after the musical. I also haven't published any fanfiction I've written in approximately 3 years, so let me know what you think.

The initial purpose of Nick’s first walk around Gander was to capture pictures of the scenery. He’d brought a disposable camera with the intention of taking some photos in Dallas, to for once have a record of the constant travel demanded by his job. Being forced to jet around the world felt meaningless without something to remember it by. But now he was here, in Gander, and since he figured he wouldn’t be making his conference at all he wanted to document something. Nick contemplated leaving the shelter alone when he spotted her. Diane — the friendly (Texan, if he’d identified her accent correctly) woman who allowed him to sit next to her on both the plane and bus — was grabbing a coat from the table of clothing donated by the locals, also with the clear intention to taking a walk. She’d been gracious and polite even after being subject to Nick’s miserable awkward jokes, about Newfoundland and his medication, in an attempt to bring some humour into their bleak situation. Nick approached her and fetched a coat from the pile. “Mind if I join you? I’d like to get a picture or two,” Nick asked as he held up his disposable camera.

She offered a friendly smile. “Oh, Nick, please do.” 

For the first part of their walk, they were joined by a gay couple where both parties were named Kevin, Americans living in Los Angeles who worked for an environmental company. When Nick explained that he was employed as an oil executive both Kevins made faces of distaste. One of the Kevins quickly changed his expression to a polite smile, while the other’s expression morphed into a scowl. The Kevins split off from their little group when they reached an old building. “One of the locals told us that this is a bar and Kevin and I could really use a drink. You’re more than welcome to join us,” one of the Kevins said.

His partner scowled again, and the polite Kevin raised his eyebrows towards him.

Diane shook her head and that was enough for Nick to decline as well. He’d much rather be in the company of Diane rather than that of two gay men who he was convinced hated him. After those 28 long hours trapped on the plane, Nick had had enough experience with drunk people for a long time. Besides, in all of their interactions, Diane had been friendly, she had smiled and continued to chat with him despite Nick’s constant putting of his foot in his mouth. And he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he thought she was absolutely beautiful. _Spending more time with her would be welcome,_ Nick thought.

That was how he and Diane ended up strolling through the mostly empty streets of Gander, with Nick pausing to snap a picture every once and awhile. They made conversation as they walked, Nick told her of the conference he was missing and explained how his company constantly forced him to travel absolutely everywhere.

As they continued to walk the conversation transitioned from work to their personal lives. Nick found it was easy to be open when chatting with Diane. In the hour they spend walking, he told her more than he’d normally tell someone he’d only known for a day, more than he was ever comfortable telling anyone, really. She listened to him with no judgment in her eyes, simply understanding and kindness, and Nick wasn’t sure he’d ever found talking to another person to be so… easy. He told her he was an only child, he had few meaningful relationships back home, no friends, only work colleagues. Diane told him more about her son David and her life in Dallas and Nick found he was happy to just listen to her chatter away. At some point, their conversation came to an end and they continued to walk in silence. It wasn’t an awkward uncomfortable silence though, it was a calming silence, and Nick felt none of his usual temptation to fill it with drivel. He was simply content to walk by Diane’s side, snapping a few pictures of the scenery (perhaps one of her as well) as they made their way back to Gander Academy. 

* * *

They walked back from the screech-in hand in hand, and Nick told himself that Diane was only clutching his hand as tightly as she was for balance. _Hers is certainly off given how much she’s had to drink, Marson, you know that._ He still thrilled in it though and made a mental note that their hands seemed to fit perfectly together. And well, the happiness in her face tonight as she’d spun and twirled across the dance floor was captivating, to say the least. 

There was no denying that a flicker of romantic interest was definitely there, and she’d kissed him, so maybe she felt it too. The pessimistic part of Nick’s brain unhelpfully reminded him that she was very drunk and it was either kiss him or a fish and being chosen over a fish was a small mercy. But there was a moment after the Screech-In when Diane took his hand, lead him outside, wrapped her arms around his waist, and gazed up at him openly and, he hoped, affectionately. Nick swore she was about to kiss him again, something he would have not at all objected to. He thought he may have even had the confidence to kiss her back that time. But then the bar door clattered open and a very drunk Kevin T stumbled out calling out for his partner and the moment between them, whatever it was, was interrupted. Diane stumbled and Nick reached for her hand to steady her, something she reciprocated immediately, intertwining their fingers.

As they walked back, they made conversation and Diane seemed slightly more sober than she had at the bar, yet she still held firmly onto his hand. “Pretty funny the mayor thought we were married, huh?” Diane asked, her thumb gently stroking his palm.

Nick had to keep himself from blushing at the memory. He had spent almost every second since they’d arrived in Gander by Diane’s side, it was only a logical conclusion for anyone who didn’t know them personally to assume they were married. He didn’t quite know how to communicate this to her, so instead he settled for, “yeah, it was a little silly.” 

“Not that silly.” Diane stopped her slow pace and turned to face Nick. “I’d be happy to be married to you.”

Nick’s heart rate sped up, moving from a gentle pulse to a thundering beat. _She’s drunk, Marson, she doesn’t mean it._ He turned to face Diane, taking in what he hoped was fondness in her expression. _Well, no time like the present,_ he thought. “I’d be happy to be married to you, too,” he said, his voice shaky at the gravity of the confession. He stuck with repeating her words, but the true meaning behind his statement was clear. Diane was a very special person and he was definitely, _definitely_ interested, should the opportunity arise. He dismissed the immediate thought that their real lives were an ocean apart, and smiled down at her. The return smile he received from Diane made the admission very worth it, even if he was certain she wouldn’t remember their conversation in the morning. She let go of his hand and Nick felt fear in his stomach, but it vanished when Diane leaned up and kissed him. He wanted to kiss her back, but the moment was brief and she pulled away quickly, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Diane then wrapped one arm around his waist. Upon contact, Nick immediately moved to do the same, relaxing when she leaned into his tentative embrace as they continued their walk back to the shelter.

* * *

A plane with a flat tire blocking the runaway prevented their plane from taking off, so Diane and Nick found themselves once more sitting on the floor of the Gander Academy gymnasium. Nick could sense Diane’s agitation and anxiety, he knew her nerves were stretched thin. He wanted to do something to comfort her, but he wasn’t sure what would work. So he was pleased when Diane invited him to join her on one last walk, telling him she was desperate to escape all of these scared and angry people whose hopes had been deflated yet again. 

Despite Diane remembering nothing from the Screech-In, their relationship had a new sense of physicality since that night. Taking each other’s hands and squeezing gently, intertwining fingers. Brushing shoulders as they walked side by side. Bumping their knees as they sat closer than necessary on the bus back to the airport then shelter again. Leaning against one another for comfort. It was only natural for Nick to accept Diane’s invitation by linking his arm with her’s as they made their way out of Gander Academy. Neither had a destination in mind, but they were content to just walk, consumed by a familiar comforting silence often present during their walks together. 

Nick had no idea how long they walked for before they reached a set of stairs and a sign that read Dover Fault. He wondered if Diane intended on making them climb the stairs and frowned quizzically towards her. Diane raised one eyebrow towards him, unlinking their arms, and Nick felt a pang of disappointment in his heart. It was alleviated when Diane reached for his hand. Almost instantaneously, Nick took her hand in his own, squeezing it lightly, before they began their ascent up the stairs. As they climbed, Nick over exaggerated how taxing the climb was for him just to make Diane laugh. He decided he loved her laugh more than anything in the world.

When they reached the top of stairs, Diane released his hand so she could step forward and take in the scenery. Nick’s hand felt cooler in her hand’s absence, but he brushed the stray thought aside. He too tried to take in the scenery, and it was stunning, but he found his eyes constantly drawn back to her. To Diane. The strong wind blew at her hair, her eyes were a brilliant steel blue, the smile on her face radiated happiness. She was glowing, she was shining, and she was absolutely beautiful. Nick snapped a few pictures of the lookout, but mostly he photographed her. He wanted to treasure this moment forever and equipped with his disposable camera he could do just that. Diane read off fact after fact on a plaque, something about continents colliding, and Nick thought he wouldn’t even notice if the continents chose to collide once again right here. He was utterly captivated Diane, there was nothing in this moment but her.

There was a moment when Nick thought Diane had caught him staring, but she stared right back. Nick felt himself stepping closer, longing to tuck a stray strand of hair blown loose by the wind behind Diane’s ear. He wanted so desperately to kiss her. And it would be so easy. All he’d have to do is take a few steps forward, cup her cheek in his hand, and press his lips to hers. He wondered if she wanted him to kiss her too. He hoped she did. But the moment came to an end when Diane tucked the stray strand behind her ear herself, flushing furiously as she did so. They mutually agreed to head back, Diane offering Nick her arm once more as they made their way down the stairs.

* * *

Upon arriving in Dallas, Nick promised Diane he’d call when he was back in London. They hadn’t had much time to chat on the plane, they’d favoured spending the ride canoodling rather than making conversation. He was still astonished that this remarkable woman felt the same way that he did and it had all come to light in that glorious misunderstanding on the plane. Nick chuckled to himself finding humour in the idea that it was Diane’s misunderstanding that lead to them finally, _finally_ understanding the depth of their feelings for each other. The perfect paradox, he mused as he stood in line waiting to inquire about purchasing a ticket back to London. Diane had promised him she’d wait for him at the gate, in case he wasn’t able to get a ticket back immediately.

Nick secretly hoped he couldn’t get a ticket today, for a few days even. The idea of spending more time with Diane, especially now that they’d extended their intimacy in a romantic direction, was quite appealing. The line was long and slow and while he waited, Nick thought back to those hours on the plane.

They’d just taken off, passengers cheering as the wheels lifted off the ground and Nick turned to Diane. Silent tears were tracking down her cheeks and Nick was at a loss of what to do. He wasn’t certain to the cause of her tears and didn’t want to say anything to upset her further. Given the natural physicality of their relationship, it was easy for Nick to place his arm around Diane’s shoulder and lean in to kiss her on the temple. But in that very moment, there was some turbulence, the plane wobbled unevenly, and Nick’s lips landed slightly off course and more firmly than he had intended. Still in his half embrace, Diane turned to him, her eyes wide and searching, while he stared, captivated. His focus on her seemed to be all she needed, because within seconds, Diane had wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him toward her, and pressed her lips to his. Nick responded quickly and enthusiastically. He kissed her urgently, trying to make up for every moment he’d wanted to kiss her in Gander, but had backed away. There was no way to describe it other than _magical_. When they finally broke apart, each out of breath, Nick rested his forehead against Diane’s and opened his eyes. The smile that broke out across her face was gloriously, deliriously _happy_ , and Nick grinned in return. Neither needed any words. It wasn’t long before they were kissing again, unable to keep their hands and mouths to themselves, delighting in the idea that they now had the freedom to do this.

Nick was pulled from his memory by a gentle tap on the shoulder by the person behind him and found he was at the front of the ticket line. His conversation with the agent was brief, he wouldn’t be able to get on a flight until next week at the earliest. The American Airspace had only reopened for domestic flights, nothing was flying out of the country for a while, the agent informed him as she typed into her computer. Nick thanked her, expressing disappointment, but internally he radiated with glee. A whole extra week with Diane, here, in Dallas. As Nick left the ticket queue he immediately spotted Diane waiting at the gate. He rushed towards her and she looked up, smiling at him joyfully, affection pouring from her gaze. Nick couldn’t help himself from cupping her face in his hands and kissing her without pause. When they pulled apart, Diane smiled wider than before and Nick knew her smile was mirrored on his own face. “What was that for?” she asked him, unable to keep the grin off her face.

Nick then offered Diane his hand. “Let’s take a walk, shall we?”

They strolled through the airport, walking in circles about the terminal, hand in hand, as Nick explained his ticket situation to Diane. “The travel agent said I wouldn’t be able to get a ticket back for at least a week, I wasn’t able to purchase anything today. The airspace is still closed for non-domestic flights.” He said, cutting straight to the point.

Diane looked at him, sympathy in her expression. “I’m sorry,” she replied immediately, “it must be hard being away from home for so much longer than expected.”

Nick stopped their slow pace and turned to face Diane, reaching to take her other hand with his free hand. “You see, that’s the thing, I don’t think I’m actually upset about it,” Nick said tentatively, releasing one of Diane’s hands to cup her jaw. “I think I’m happy to be here with you. And...” Nick paused, looking Diane in the eyes, god she was beautiful. “And I’m not sure I want to let you go.” It felt nice to make a confession that he was sure Diane would remember.

Nick heard Diane’s breath catch. “I don’t want to let you go either,” she whispered, tears in her eyes. Nick brushed the tears from her cheeks and leaned in again, sighing as they met in the middle, kissing right there in the middle of the airport. 

When they separated a flash of concern filled Nick. “I’m not sure where I’m going to stay, though. Surely I’m not the only person who unable to get a flight out today and I--” Diane cut him off, kissing him gently and he melted into it.

“Stay with me,” Diane said her voice low and somewhat out of breath.

Nick felt his heartbeat accelerate. “I wouldn’t want to presume--” he began, before once again being cut off by Diane’s kiss.

“You’re presuming nothing,” she reassured him. “You’re here for an entire extra week, and you’re right, it’ll be almost impossible to find an accommodation, so stay with me,” Diane said confidently with a smile. She then took a shaky deep breath before speaking again. “Besides, whether you were back in London or staying somewhere else here in Dallas, I think I’d miss you all the same.” Nick looked into her eyes and found they were filled with love — there was no other way to describe it — and he knew the same emotion was present in his eyes. He also noticed a small amount of apprehension there too, as if Diane was wondering if she’d done the right thing. 

“Of course I’ll stay with you, that would be wonderful,” Nick said and the apprehension in Diane’s eyes melted away instantaneously. She reached for his hand again and together they made their way towards the line for American customs.

* * *

Nick spent all his time in Dallas by Diane’s side. The first night, Diane insisted on an authentic Texan barbeque, explaining to Nick that she wanted to bring some normalcy, some of her life before Gander, into what felt like an entirely different world. They shared the bed in Diane’s master bedroom, Nick on the first night trying to maintain a sense of propriety by keeping distance between them. He yielded immediately when she snuggled into him, taking refuge in his embrace. They always seemed to wake cuddled more closely then they’d fallen asleep the night before, but neither seemed to mind. Their new arrangement was filled with domesticity, sharing kisses at almost every opportunity; good morning kisses, kisses offered with coffee or tea, kisses before they retired to bed, just to name a few. Nick wanted to spend as much time as possible with Diane and there was no denying that he was irretrievably in love with her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life like this, with her, and no little voice reminded him that he was getting ahead of himself, and perhaps, for once, he wasn’t.

Diane’s company had given her the entire week off work, telling her to take the time to rest and recover from her “ordeal.” Nick and Diane found it absolutely hilarious and made jokes about how her company assumed she was traumatized. “I doubt they thought you were meeting nice people, going for long walks, and getting involved in essentially a Newfoundland hazing ritual,” Nick said, nudging her shoulder playfully as they strolled along the streets neighbouring Diane’s house. 

She grinned up at him. “They probably think they kept us on those planes forever,” she joked, eyes sparkling.

Nick laughed. “It wasn’t all awful, though. It was because of those drunk singing idiots at the back that I swapped seats and introduced myself to you.”

Diane blushed which Nick thought was absolutely adorable, he was delighted by the effect of his small confession on her. “It was serendipitous that we kept running into each other after that.” Diane reached for his hand and Nick took her hand gladly, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I wouldn’t quite call it serendipitous,” Nick replied and Diane turned towards him, arching an eyebrow. “I may have asked a local which bus you’d gotten on and I was delighted you when let me sit next to you again. I was so awkward both those times, yet you were always so kind.”

“You’d been kind,” Diane corrected, intertwining their fingers as she spoke. “And it was nice to have a familiar face in all of that confusion. Work was right about one thing though,” 

“What’s that?” Nick asked.

“Everything has changed,” Diane said. “I’ve changed.” 

“I’ve changed too,” Nick replied. He could tell the tone of their conversation had shifted and felt himself wanting to make a more meaningful confession now. “It’s impossible to go through something like we went through and not emerge differently. Work was my priority before, but I know that isn’t true anymore, not now that I’ve met you.” 

Diane’s eyes widened and her breath hitched. She opened her mouth but she didn’t speak. “My company has an office here,” Nick continued, “when I called to tell them I wouldn’t be able to catch a flight back for a while, I also inquired about a transfer. They didn’t approve, so I quit,” Nick told her slowly, making sure he articulated every single part of what he was going to say correctly. “I don’t know what I’m going to do now, but I do know two things: I know that I am completely, utterly in love with you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Diane didn’t say anything, she simply kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she could possibly manage. Nick felt the dampness of her tears against his cheeks as they kissed. When their kiss broke because they were both grinning too much, Nick noticed Diane was still crying. “They’re happy tears,” she reassured him. She took a shaky breath, “I love you, too. But are you sure? You love your job, they’d probably happily take you back, and moving across the Atlantic is a big deal and--” 

Nick silenced her hesitation with the softest, gentlest kiss. When he pulled away, brushing his thumb lightly against her cheek, he let his affection for her shine from his eyes. “I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”


End file.
